


Kicking and Screaming

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Severus wasn't prepared for some of the changes at Hogwarts upon his return after the War.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Remix Revival 2020





	Kicking and Screaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highsmith (quimtessence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Monday You Cough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706523) by [Highsmith (quimtessence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith). 



> Title more or less from the same song Highsmith used in her original fic. Hope I did your lovely fic some justice!

Minerva thought Severus finally looked _healthy_. Healthier, in fact, than he had ever been, even as a student attending Hogwarts. His four years away from the school had been good for him.

"With everything that's happened since the end of the War, there has been quite the change in staff," she warned him. "It's all for the good and we've seen an encouraging growth in student enrollment." 

"With my travels, I haven't kept up with who the new staff are, but I'm looking for a place to settle down for a few years," Severus admitted. "I'll be the first to admit you make a better Headmistress than I ever did."

"You weren't working under the best of circumstances," Minerva had to agree. "But we could use someone more mature, and with your experience, to off-set some of the younger staff we've taken on."

Severus nodded. 

"In fact, I'm desperate for a Herbology professor," Minerva went on, keeping the smirk to herself. "Pomona has just decided to retire and I'm scrambling to find someone to replace her."

The look in Severus' eyes was worth it.

"I'm not sure I'm qualified for that," Severus tried to demur.

"But I know that to become a Potions Master, one is required to have all but a mastery in Herbology," Minerva countered. "No one will question it."

"I won't be Head of Hufflepuff," Severus stated firmly.

"Oh, heavens, no!" Minerva assured him. "That's one change I was able to make, to hire separately for Heads. That's all they do, and it's been a roaring success."

"Needed to be done a long time ago!" Severus agreed. He sighed. "All right, I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Minerva smiled. "I know Pomona will share with you what she has set up for the start of the school year. So you don't have to start from scratch."

"That will be appreciated," Severus agreed.

~*~*~*~

Minerva knew the first staff meeting would be... interesting.

Severus had swept into the room and taken a seat next to Poppy. 

Luna Lovegood ambled into the room and sat next to Severus. "Professor, good to see you. I'm glad the nargles had gone away. And the petalouda are lovely."

She watch Severus' eyes grow large. He cleared his throat. "Good to see you, also, Miss Lovegood. I'm afraid Minerva hasn't caught me up on who some of the new staff are. Are you a head of house?"

Luna tilted her head. "That's a lovely position, but I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. This will be my second year doing that."

Minerva all but snickered at the look on Severus' face. But she knew the best was yet to come.

Neville tripped coming into the room, saying 'sorry' to the room in general and sat on the other side of Luna.

Severus sent Minerva a totally unamused look.

"Longbottom," Severus said gravely.

"P-p-p-professor Snape!" Neville stuttered. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"I wasn't expecting you either," Severus replied. 

"Neville teaches Potions!" Luna said cheerfully. "It suits the paschalita perfectly."

Minerva bit back a laugh at the look of horror on Severus' face. Neville wasn't -- yet -- a Potions Master, but he was in the final stages of earning that title. He had made amazing strides in his potions skills after he left Hogwarts. Minerva had been pleased to have him back and the students were enthusiastic about learning from Professor Longbottom.

Minerva tapped gently on the table to get everyone's attention. "Shall we start?"

~*~*~*~

At the Welcoming Feast, Minerva noticed the consternation on Severus' face as Luna sat in the normally empty chair next to him. It's not where she had sat last year.

Luna consistently sat next to Severus in meetings and at meals. As the school year went on, Severus looked more resigned to her presence than anything. 

When Severus choked on a piece of toast -- that he was eating too quickly, Minerva had been thinking -- it was Luna who used an interesting Muggle maneuver to save Severus. Severus was red-faced after, but breathing, which was the more important part. 

For a slip of a woman, Luna was surprisingly strong, and quick.

Minerva made a mental note to have Luna teach them all what she had done. It was simple and effective.

~*~*~*~

"I don't know how she did it!" Severus complained to himself. His robes were _filthy!_ He tried to shake the dirt out of them before he went back to his rooms, but it never helped. There was always dirt caked on his boots, and dust on the robes.

The only good thing was the House Elves who cleaned everything nightly. 

He saw Minerva sigh when he came in from the greenhouses trailing dirt and vines through the castle on the way to his rooms.

At least this time his rooms had windows. And sunshine. Which made the dirt on his robes show even more.

No wonder Pomona wore old robes most of the time.

~*~*~*~

"She brings me tea in the evening!" Severus all but whined. "And wants to talk about books!"

Severus had cornered her in her office, demanding to have tea with her. Minerva should have known something had upset Severus. 

"And what is wrong with that?" Minerva asked with a frown. 

Severus huffed. "Well... nothing, I guess. But she does it all the time!"

"Is she rude, or annoying?" Minerva asked. 

"No," Severus admitted. "I don't know what she wants!"

"Maybe... she's looking for a friend," Minerva said gently.

"She wants to be _friends_? With _me_?" Severus was astounded.

"And what is wrong with that?" Minerva asked again. She bit back a smile. Severus could use more friends and Luna would be good for him.

Severus didn't have an answer.

~*~*~*~

One morning at breakfast, Severus unbent enough to compliment Luna on her earrings. Minerva hadn't paid attention to them, but evidently Severus had.

~*~*~*~

At the faculty meeting a few days after the Halloween feast, Minerva was astounded, and amused, when Severus came in late and deliberately sat next to Luna.

She'd have to find out what that was all about.

~*~*~*~


End file.
